Oblivion
.| . }} }= - CoM = - KHII = - KHD = }= - + = }} - Re:c = |ability21=Attack Haste |ability22=Auto-Payback |ability23=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard |ability24=Auto-Counter |ability31=Attack Haste |ability32=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |ability33=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard |ability34=Auto-Counter |ability41=Attack Haste |ability42=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |ability43=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard Blizzard Counter |ability44=Auto-Counter |ability51=Attack Haste |ability52=Auto-Payback Auto-Block |ability53=Two-Edged Blade Attach Blizzard Blizzard Counter |ability54=Auto-Counter All Critical |get=Nederlaag Data-Riku by Hollow Bastion I. }}}} Die Oblivion (in afrikaans.: vergetelheid) is 'n sleutelhanger vir Sora se Keyblade wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Kingdom Hearts II, Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, en Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan dit opgegradeer word na die Oblivion+. Dit verskyn ook as die helfte van Roxas se dubbele stel sleutel-swaarde langs die Oathkeeper, en is getransformeer van die tweede Kingdom Key Roxas wat verkry is nadat Xion na Sora teruggekeer het. Fundamenteel is die Oblivion simbolies van Sora se herinneringe aan Riku. , Tetsuya Nomura: "Die sleutel-swaarde wat die seun wat weet dat Sora vasgehou het, is die Oathkeeper en die Oblivion uit die eerste spel. Die kosbare “Oathkeeper”, wat Sora van Kairi ontvang het. Die straal-swart Keyblade, simbolies van Riku. Die Oblivion is aanvanklik as die naam vir Riku se Keyblade genoem. Die seun met die sleutel-swaarde van Riku (duisternis) en Kairi (lig)... Wie is hy !?" Vertaling via KHInsider. In Kingdom Hearts word die Oblivion in 'n skatkis gevind in die Grand Hall, oorkant waar Sora Riku verslaan het, in Kingdom Hearts II, ontvang Sora die Oblivion nadat hy weer met Riku en Kairi herenig het in die wêreld wat nooit was nie, en in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, Data-Sora ontvang die Oblivion nadat hy die besete Data-Riku in Hollow Bastion verslaan het. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days kan Riku self die Oblivion dra. Ontwerp Oblivion (Vergetelheid) is soortgelyk aan die Kingdom Key, maar is swart en het 'n langer reikwydte. Die hiltbeskerm bestaan uit twee vlermuisagtige vlerke wat na onder strek. Die tande is in die vorm van die Kanji vir "duisternis" (闇). Die token van die sleutelhanger is 'n swart weergawe van Sora se kroonikoon. Soos die Oathkeeper, is die lem van die Oblivion hol, maar dit het 'n ketting wat deur die gaping gaan. Die diamant in sy greep is ook soortgelyk aan die diamant in die oorspronklike logo van die Hollow Bastion. As die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II ontbied word, omsingel swart rook en violet vonke. Die naam van die Keyblade se beteken 'n "toestand van vergeet of hy vergeet", en sy Japannese naam het dieselfde basiese betekenis. Die Oblivion word dikwels geassosieer met die herinneringe wat verbygaan, soos wanneer Sora die laaste verdiepings van Castle Oblivion bereik, of wanneer Roxas begin om Xion te vergeet na haar vernietiging. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded verwys die name van die opgraderings van die Oblivion na die protagoniste van die reeks. "Wind" hou verband met Ventus, "Earth" stem ooreen met Riku en Terra, "Sea" stem ooreen met Aqua en Kairi, en "Sky" verwys na Sora. Speletjie meganika Riku is die enigste wat die Oblivion Keyblade alleen kan gebruik in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, hoewel Roxas dit in samewerking met Oathkeeper kan gebruik. Riku kan die Oblivion toerus deur die Pandora's Gear of die Pandora's Gear+ toe te rus. Die grondkombinasie bestaan uit 'n eensame stormloop vorentoe, as u op druk, dan doen hy 'n bo-uitsnit in die lug en spring effens. As u weer op druk, dan doen hy 'n gewelddadige afwaartse stoot. As u in plaas daarvan op druk, doen hy 'n 360° draaiende skuins staking aan die linkerkant en eindig met 'n skuins opwaartse staking. Die lugkombinasie bestaan uit 'n skuins opwaartse slag vanaf die regterbeen, dieselfde hou vanaf die linkerbeen, nog 'n hou van die regterbeen, 'n hou met die tande, en 'n gewelddadige afwaartse druk met die bokant van die sleutel-swaard. Ander verskynings 'N Beperkte uitgawe Oblivion is saam met vier ander Keyblades vrygestel in 'n spesiale Play Arts Figures-bykomstigheidsstel, Play Arts Arms. In die inleiding van Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance word Roxas as dubbele draer vertoon met die Oathkeeper and Oblivion teen Axel; Riku het ook die Oblivion teen Xemnas gebruik, terwyl Sora die Oathkeeper gebruik. Later, wanneer Mickey Ventus, Aqua, Terra en Roxas oproep, om hom, Sora en Riku te help in 'n geveg teen Xehanort, kan gesien word hoe Roxas die Kingdom Key oproep voordat dit vinnig in die Oblivion transformeer. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' Die Oblivion verskyn as 'n 6★ Keyblade. Dit kan verkry word by die Relic Draw tydens die Kingdom Hearts-samewerkingsgeleentheid. Die Oblivion verleen die Arcane Overstrike Soul Break Aura of Darkness wanneer dit toegerus is tot Riku. Gallery File:Oblivion KHREC.png|Die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Re:coded File:Oblivion KHD.png|Die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days File:Oblivion KHII.png|Die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II File:Oblivion (HT) KHII.png|Die (Halloween Town) weergawe van die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II File:Oblivion (SP) KHII.png|Die (Space Paranoids) weergawe van die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II File:Oblivion (TR) KHII.png|Die (Timeless River) weergawe van die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts II File:Oblivion (card).png|Die Aanval kaart Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories File:Oblivion KH.png|Die Oblivion in Kingdom Hearts Sien ook *Oathkeeper & Oblivion *Two Become One Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels